wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)/Gallery
Screenshots 1997 version Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture.jpg|CGI Snow globe Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture2.jpg|Toy robot Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture3.jpg|Toy robot running away with reflection TheWigglesLogoinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Toy robot pushing "The Wiggles" logo on cart to the right Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-TitleCard.jpg|Toy robot pushing the "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" title card on cart to the left CGISnowglobe.jpg|Shot zooming in to snow-globe Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture6.jpg|The Wiggles' house TheWiggles'CabinHouseDoor.jpg|The Wiggles' cabin house door Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture7.jpg|Toy robot in front of the Wiggles' house HaveaVeryMerryChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|Song title ChristmasWreath.jpg|Christmas wreath TheOtherWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in prologue GregSingingHaveaVeryMerryChristmas.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in prologue TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in prologue HaveaVeryMerryChristmas.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" AnthonyandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony and Murray AnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|Anthony JeffandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony GregandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|Greg and Murray GreginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg JeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles in Santa hats Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles introducing the song: "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|Song title Greg,HenryandSantaClaus.jpg|Greg, Henry and Santa Claus TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar HofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Hofner bass guitar TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The S.S Feathersword WigglyWigglyChristmas(Song).jpg|"Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" TheProfessionalWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group and Santa Claus TheAwakeWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group and Santa Claus SantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus AnthonyPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Red Starry Guitar AnthonyandMurrayPlayingGuitarsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar HenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Henry GregandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Wags GregSingingWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg singing RudolfPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Rudolf playing trumpet TheReindeerPlayingMusic.jpg|Rudolf and the other reindeer playing music HenryandSantaClaus.jpg|Henry and Santa Claus Anthony,HenryandSantaClaus.jpg|Anthony, Henry and Santa Claus GregandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Anthony RudolfTheRed-NosedReindeer-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Greg singing JeffandRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Jeff and Rudolf TheWigglesandRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|The Wiggles and Rudolf JeffinRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Jeff CassandraHalloranasRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|"Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer" TheOtherWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Other Wiggles GregandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Anthony Jeff,RudolfandSantaClaus.jpg|Jeff, Rudolf and Santa Claus MurrayandSantaClaus.jpg|Murray and Santa Claus RudolfTheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|The Wiggles, Rudolf and Santa Claus JeffDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Jeff doing the reindeer dance TheReindeerDance.jpg|The Reindeer Dance AnthonyDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Anthony doing the reindeer dance RudolfDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Rudolf doing the reindeer dance TheWiggles,RudolfandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggles, Rudolf and Santa Claus dancing TheWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Claus MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray playing Red Takamine acosutic guitar SantaClausSmiling.jpg|Santa Claus smiling RudolfandSantaClaus.jpg|Rudolf and Santa Claus TheAwakeWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Santa Claus AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Anthony and Santa Claus Anthony,MurrayandSantaClaus.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Santa Claus HereComesSantaClaus-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandGreginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy and Greg HereComesSantaClaus.jpg|"Here Comes Santa Claus" DorothyDancinginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy dancing MurrayandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray and Dorothy GregSingingHereComesSantaClaus.jpg|Greg singing GoSantaGo-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group GoSantaGo.jpg|"Go Santa Go" AnthonyandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony and Henry GregandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Henry TheWigglyFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggly Friends TheWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggly Group Murray,Henry,JeffandWags.jpg|Murray, Henry, Jeff and Wags GregSingingGoSantaGo.jpg|Greg singing JeffandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff and Wags HenryandJeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Henry and Jeff Greg,AnthonyandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the Wiggly Mascots Greg,Anthony,HenryandWags.jpg|Greg, Anthony, Henry and Wags DingDongMerrilyonHigh-SongTitle.jpg|Song title CaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheBells.jpg|The bells Clare,NatashaandCeili.jpg|Clare, Natasha and Ceili DorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AnthonyS,EmmaR,ClareandNatasha.jpg|Anthony, Emma, Clare and Natasha DingDong,MerrilyonHigh.jpg|"Ding Dong, Merrily on High" DorothyandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Silvestrini Clare,DorothyandNatasha.jpg|Clare, Dorothy and Natasha AnthonySilvestriniinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini ClareFieldinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Clare Field NatashaPetracic.jpg|Natasha Petracic ClareandNatasha.jpg|Clare and Natasha ClareandGeorgia.jpg|Clare and Georgia Clare,NatashaandGeorgia.jpg|Clare, Natasha and Georgia CeiliMoore.jpg|Ceili Moore NatashaandCeili.jpg|Natsha and Ceili GeorgiaandCeili.jpg|Georgia and Ceili AlyssaBryceinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Alyssa Bryce JosephFieldinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Joseph Field AshleighJohns.jpg|Ashleigh Johns LauraTilt.jpg|Laura Tilt GeorgiainWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Georgia DingDongMerrilyonHigh.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and the kids DorothyandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Dorothy and Georgia Munro-Cook Dorothy,Anthony,Emma,Clare,NatashaandGeorgia.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony, Emma, Clare, Natasha and Georgia DorothyandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenryandtheChristmasTree.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Henry and Wags Alyssa,Joseph,AshleighandLaura.jpg|Alyssa, Joseph, Ashleigh and Laura WagsandNatasha.jpg|Wags and Natasha WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags putting star on Christmas tree TheKidsclapping.jpg|The kids clapping Henry,Wags,AnthonyS,EmmaR,ClareandNatasha.jpg|Henry, Wags, Anthony, Emma, Clare and Natasha ChristmasStar-SongTitle.jpg|Song title ChristmasStar.jpg|"Christmas Star" JeffandNatasha.jpg|Jeff and Natasha GregSingingChristmasStar.jpg|Greg singing UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and the kids AnthonySTyingClare'sShawl.jpg|Anthony S. tying Clare's shawl on her head UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-SongTitle.jpg|Song title MurrayandGeorgiainWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray and Georgia GregSingingUntoUs,ThisHolyNight.jpg|Greg singing ClareandJosephField.jpg|Clare as Mary and Joseph as Joseph TheWigglesSingingUntoUs,ThisHolyNight.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|The Wiggles playing music TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music JeffandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard and Anthony playing trumpet UntoUs,ThisHolyNight.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" Trumpet.jpg|Trumpet TheOtherWigglesandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Georgia Munro-Cook playing music TheWigglesandGeorgiaMunro-CookinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Georgia Munro-Cook playing music LeonardoSilvestriniinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Leonardo playing the drum TheNativityPlay.jpg|The Nativity Play JessicaHalloraninWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jessica as shepherd EmmaRyaninWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Emma as shepherd GregPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar ClareFieldandLeonardoSilvestrini.jpg|Clare and Leonardo JosephFieldandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Joseph and Anthony JosephFieldasJoseph.jpg|Joseph as Joseph ClareFieldasMary.jpg|Clare as Mary ClareField'sDoll.jpg|Clare's doll as baby Jesus FelizNavidad-SongTitle1.jpg FelizNavidad-SongTitle2.jpg FelizNavidad-SongTitle3.jpg FelizNavidad-SongTitle4.jpg FelizNavidad-SongTitle5.jpg|Song title FelizNavidad-SongTitle6.jpg FelizNavidad-SongTitle7.jpg FelizNavidad-BlackScreen.png FelizNavidad-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Iggy, Ziggy and Frank Iguala.jpg|''"Iguala."'' BuonNatalie.jpg|''"Buon Natalie."'' ElyssaDawson.jpg|Elyssa Dawson AnthonyandtheIguanas.jpg|Anthony and the Iguanas IggyandZiggy.jpg|Iggy and Ziggy GregSingingFelizNavidad.jpg|Greg singing GregandLarissaWright.jpg|Greg and Larissa Wright GregandJeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Jeff FelizNavidad.jpg|"Felice Navidad" KristenKnox.jpg|Kristen Knox RhiannahKitching.jpg|Rhiannah Ktiching LarissaWright.jpg|Larissa Wright AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet Iggy,ZiggyandFrank.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy, and Frank ShannonSmith.jpg|Shannon Smith MurrayandLarissaWright.jpg|Murray and Larissa Wright ReemHanwell.jpg|Reem Hanwell AnthonyinSombrero.jpg|Anthony in sombrero TheDancers'DancingShoes.jpg|The Dancers' dancing shoes TheUnforgottenWigglesandtheFelizNavidadDancers.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the Felice Navidad Dancers JingleBells-SongTitle.jpg|Song title MurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray talking about sleighs TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword JingleBells-Prologue2.jpg|''"I got scissors to cut the cardboard."'' JingleBells-Prologue3.jpg|''"And I got some glue here to glue down the pieces of the sleigh."'' JingleBells-Prologue4.jpg|''"Wags and I are gonna decorate the sleigh with tinsel."'' JingleBells-Prologue.jpg|''"And I'm painting the sleigh with this huge paintbrush. So why don't we sing a song about riding in a sleigh?"'' JingleBells.jpg|"Jingle Bells" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans Greg,Jeff,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Wags and Captain CaptainandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans Wags,Anthony,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags, Anthony, Murray and Captain Greg,Wags,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Wags, Murray and Captain GregSingingJingleBells.jpg|Greg singing "Jingle Bells" TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandWagstheDog.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and Wags WagsandTheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles TheWiggles,CaptainandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and Captain JingleBells-Epilogue.jpg|Wags and Captain riding in cardboard sleigh JingleBells-Epilogue2.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayandJeffatManlyBeach.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Manly Beach Greg,JeffandSantaClaus.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Santa Claus JeffatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff at Manly Beach JeffandAnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Manly Beach TheNonrealisticWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Non Realistic Wiggles at Manly Beach GregandAnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Manly Beach HenrySpinning.jpg|Henry spinning GregandMurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg and Murray at Manly Beach Greg,MurrayandSantaClaus.jpg|Greg, Murray and Santa Claus TheWigglesandtheSandcastle.jpg|The Wiggles and their sandcastle JeffSleepinginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffandRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Jeff and Red Starry Guitar JeffWakingUpinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|''"Wake up, Jeff!"'' ChristmasPicnic-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles Jeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair ChristmasPicnic-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff dumping water out from his shoe ChristmasPicnic-Prologue3.jpg|The Wiggles laughing ChristmasPicnic-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggles at Manly Beach TheOtherWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Manly Beach AnthonyandMurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Manly Beach AnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony at Manly Beach TheUnforgottenWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Manly Beach HenryatManlyBeach.jpg|Henry at Manly Beach TheWiggles,HenryandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Santa Claus ChristmasPicnic.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur arriving at Manly Beach GregandJeffatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Manly Beach DorothyatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy at Manly Beach DorothyandGregatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy and Greg at Manly Beach DorothyDancingatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy dancing GregSingingChristmasPicnic.jpg|Greg singing ChristmasPicnic2.jpg|Wags the Dog arriving at Manly Beach WagsatManlyBeach.jpg|Wags at Manly Beach Henry,WagsandSantaClaus.jpg|Henry, Wags and Santa Claus HenryandWagsatManlyBeach.jpg|Henry and Wags at Manly Beach TheWigglyMascotsatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at Manly Beach DorothyandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy and Wags AnthonyEating.jpg|Anthony eating TheOppositeWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group and Santa Claus TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordatManlyBeach.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Manly Beach CaptainFeatherswordTicklingJeff.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Jeff CaptainFeatherswordDancingatManlyBeach.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing at Manly Beach DorothyandWagsDoingThePirateWay.jpg|Dorothy and Wags doing the pirate way TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group ChristmasPicnic3.jpg|"Christmas Picnic" TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group and Santa Claus TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheWigglesandDorothyatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandHenryatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheWigglesandHenryatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry HenryandJeffatManlyBeach.jpg|Henry and Jeff at Manly Beach MurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Murray wearing paper crown at Manly Beach TheAwakeWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Manly Beach GregatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg at Manly Beach SantaClausatManlyBeach.jpg|Santa Claus at Manly Beach TheWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus AnthonyFallingDown.jpg|Anthony falling down JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingLet'sClapHandsForSantaClaus.jpg|Greg singing Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus.jpg|"Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus" AnthonySingingLet'sClapHandsForSantaClaus.jpg|Anthony singing TheWigglesClapping.jpg|The Wiggles clapping GregandSantaClaus.jpg|Greg and Santa Claus Greg,AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Santa Claus SantaClausClapping.jpg|Santa Claus clapping TheUnforgottenWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Santa Claus TheOtherWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Santa Claus AnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony Henry'sChristmasDance-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheWigglesandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry GregSingingHenry'sChristmasDance.jpg|Greg singing Henry'sChristmasDance.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" HenryasReindeer.jpg|Henry as a reindeer TheOtherWigglesSayingBrebop.jpg|The Other Wiggles saying "Brebop!" TheWigglesandHenryinacongaline.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in a conga line File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor.jpg|Anthony asks Dorothy what she would like to do. File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor2.png|Anthony, Dorothy and Murray File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor3.png|Anthony talks about the dancing at the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas party in the past. File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor4.png|''"I'd like to do some more dancing, Anthony."'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor5.png|''"You beauty!"'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor6.png|Anthony asks Dorothy if she can do tap dancing. File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor7.png|''"Sure!"'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor8.png|''"2, 3, 4."'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor9.jpg|Dorothy tap dancing File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor10.png|Anthony and Murray applauding File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor11.png|Murray asks Dorothy if she can do Scottish dancing. File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor12.png|''"Oh, Scottish!"'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor13.png|Dorothy bowing File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor14.jpg|Dorothy Scottish dancing File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor15.png|Dorothy Scottish dancing around File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor16.png|''"Och, aye."'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor17.png|Anthony and Murray applauding File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor18.png|Anthony asks Dorothy if she can do the line dance. File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor19.jpg|''"ROAR"'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor20.png|Dorothy gasps File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor21.png|''"No, Murray, not the LION dance"'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor22.png|''"but the line dance."'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor23.png|''"Boot scootin', Murray."'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor24.jpg|Dorothy line dancing File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor25.png|''"Yee-ha!"'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor26.png|Anthony and Murray applauding File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor27.png|Murray asks Dorothy if she can do Irish dancing. File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor28.png|''"My favorite!"'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor29.jpg|Dorothy Irish dancing File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor30.png|''"Ta-da!"'' File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor31.png|Anthony and Murray applaud with Dorothy bows. File:Dorothy'sDanceFloor32.png|''"Dorothy, you sure are a great dancer."'' Jeff'sChristmasTune-SongTitle.jpg|Song title AnthonyWearingCrown.jpg|Anthony wearing a crown MurrayWearingCrown.jpg|Murray wearing a crown Jeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|"Jeff's Christmas Tune" DorothyandRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Dorothy and Rudolf MurrayandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray and Henry wearing crowns DorothyDancingtoJeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|Dorothy ClareasanElf.jpg|Clare as an elf Dorothy,ClareFieldandLarissaWright.jpg|Dorothy, Clare Field and Larissa Wright WagsWearingCrown.jpg|Wags wearing a crown GregandAnthonyWearingCrowns.jpg|Greg and Anthony wearing crowns GregWearingCrown.jpg|Greg wearing a crown CaptainandGreginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordandSantaClaus.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Santa Claus Jeff,CaptainFeatherswordandSantaClaus.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Santa JeffandSantaClaus.jpg|Jeff and Santa Claus Murray,JeffandSantaClaus.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Santa MurrayandJeffWearingCrowns.jpg|Murray and Jeff wearing crowns JeffWearingCrown.jpg|Jeff wearing a crown DorothyWearingCrown.jpg|Dorothy wearing a crown DorothyandLarissaWright.jpg|Dorothy and Larissa Wright JeffandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Murray,JeffandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the Early Wiggly Friends TheEarlyWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group and Santa Claus TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Santa Captain,HenryandSantaClaus.jpg|Captain, Henry and Santa Claus HenryWearingCrown.jpg|Henry wearing a crown HenryandElyssaDawson.jpg|Henry and Elyssa Dawson ReemandHenry.jpg|Reem and Henry WagsandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags and Anthony Captain,DorothyandSantaClaus.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Santa Claus TheWigglyMascotsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots PenguinStatue.jpg|A penguin statue CaptainFeatherswordholdingChristmasPudding.jpg|''"Too much Christmas food!"'' It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Captain Feathersword and Murray MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|''"You gotta be careful not to eat too much."'' PirateFoodPoem.jpg|Greg reciting "Pirate Food Poem" It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeathersword-SongTitle.jpg|Song title RedStarryGuitar.jpg|Red Starry Guitar RedStarryGuitar'sCord.jpg|Red Starry Guitar's cord GregandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Murray GregSingingIt'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword.jpg|Greg singing It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword.jpg|"It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheProWigglyHumansinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans RedStarryKeyboardinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard Wiggly,WigglyChristmasGoof.png|A Camera in the shot MurrayandJeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray and Jeff Ham.jpg|Ham Fruit.jpg|Fruit TheAwakeWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar AwayinaManger-SongTitle.jpg|Song title RedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Red Takamine acoustic guitar AwayinaManger.jpg|"Away in a Manger" JeffSleepinginPurpleArmchair.jpg|Jeff sleeping AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony playing Takamine acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitaronJeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar TheOtherWigglesinJeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Jeff's purple armchair GregSingingAwayinaManger.jpg|Greg singing TheChristmasTree.jpg|Christmas Tree MurrayandBone.jpg|Murray holding a bone GregandMurrayholdingBones.jpg|Greg and Murray holding bones TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles holding Wags' bones WagsandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags and Murray WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-SongTitle.jpg|Song title WagsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|"Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" TheOtherWigglesSingingWagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|The Other Wiggles GregSingingWagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|Greg singing WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg AnthonyonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Anthony on Wiggly telephone GregandWagsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|Greg and Wags bouncing SilentNight-SongTitle.jpg|Song title SilentNight.jpg|"Silent Night" GregSingingSilentNight.jpg|Greg singing CassandraHalloraninWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Cassandra Halloran SofiaSilvestriniinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Sofia Silvestrini SianRyaninWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Sian Ryan SilentNight2.jpg|Jeff's keyboard spotted MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar3.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar AnthonyandJoseph.jpg|Anthony and Joseph TheWiggles,JosephandClareField.jpg|The Wiggles, Joseph and Clare Murray,JosephandClareField.jpg|Murray, Joseph and Clare Field JeffPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Red Takamine acoustic guitar ChristmasStarOrnament.jpg|Christmas star ornament WeWishYouaMerryChristmas-SongTitle1.jpg WeWishYouaMerryChristmas-SongTitle2.jpg WeWishYouaMerryChristmas-SongTitle3.jpg WeWishYouaMerryChristmas-SongTitle4.jpg WeWishYouaMerryChristmas-SongTitle5.jpg WeWishYouaMerryChristmas-SongTitle6.jpg WeWishYouaMerryChristmas-SongTitle7.jpg WeWishYouaMerryChristmas-SongTitle8.jpg|Song title GreginWiggly,WigglyChristmasEpilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue GregSingingWeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|Greg singing TheUnforgottenWigglesinWIggly,WigglyChristmasEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue WeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" TheWigglesSingingWeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles singing Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing scene Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-CameraClosingOut.jpg|Camera closing out Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-EndCredits.png|End Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits.png|Cast Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits2.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits3.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits4.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits5.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCastCredits6.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCrewCredits.png|Crew Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCrewCredits2.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCrewCredits3.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCrewCredits4.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasMusicianCredits.png|Musician Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasMusicianCredits2.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasMusicianCredits3.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasSongCredits.jpg|Song Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasSongCredits2.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasSongCredits3.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasSongCredits4.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasProductionCredits.png|Production Credits TheWiggles'Website-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas.png|The Wiggles Website Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCreditsEndBoard.png|Credits End Board 1999 version FelizNavidad-1999SongTitle1.png FelizNavidad-1999SongTitle2.png FelizNavidad-1999SongTitle3.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-1999SongTitle1.png Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-1999SongTitle2.png Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-1999SongTitle3.png|"Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus" Henry'sChristmasDance-1999SongTitle1.png Henry'sChristmasDance-1999SongTitle2.png Henry'sChristmasDance-1999SongTitle3.png|"Henry's Christmas Dance" Jeff'sChristmasTune-1999SongTitle1.png Jeff'sChristmasTune-1999SongTitle2.png Jeff'sChristmasTune-1999SongTitle3.png|"Jeff's Christmas Tune" It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeathersword-1999SongTitle.png|"It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" WigglyChristmasMedley-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999SongTitle1.png WigglyChristmasMedley-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999SongTitle2.png WigglyChristmasMedley-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999SongTitle3.png WigglyChristmasMedley-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999SongTitle4.png WigglyChristmasMedley-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999SongTitle5.png WigglyChristmasMedley-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999SongTitle6.png WigglyChristmasMedley-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999SongTitle7.png WigglyChristmasMedley-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999SongTitle8.png WigglyChristmasMedley-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999SongTitle9.png WigglyChristmasMedley-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999SongTitle10.jpg|"Wiggly Christmas Medley" TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|The Wiggles WigglyChristmasMedley-AlternatePrologue.jpg GregandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Greg and Murray MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Murray WigglyChristmasMedley-1999NonAnimated1.jpg WigglyChristmasMedley-1999NonAnimated2.jpg Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)ChristmasTreeTransition.png|Christmas Tree transition Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)Credits1.png|Song Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)Credits2.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)Credits3.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)Credits4.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)Credits5.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)Endboard.png|Credits End Board Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits1.png|Updated End Credits (located on Yule Be Wiggling plus Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas) Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits2.png|Cast Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits3.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits4.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits5.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits6.png|Crew Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits7.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits8.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits9.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits10.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits11.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits12.png|Musician Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits13.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits14.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits15.png|Song Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits16.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits17.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits18.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits19.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits20.png| Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits21.png|Wiggly Christmas Medley Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits22.png|Special Thanks Credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedCredits23.png|The Wiggles Website Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(1999)UpdatedEndboard.png|Credits End Board Other GoSantaGo-2010SongTitle.jpg|Song Title for Go Santa Go (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles - 2010 version) GoSantaGo-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Song Title for Go Santa Go (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles - 2014 version) File:ClassicWigglesendboard2.png|Endboard (exclusive only to YouTube) Wiggly,WigglyChristmasVHSTrailer.jpeg|Lyrick Studios Trailer (located on Barney's Night Before Christmas (2000 Version) and Bob's White Christmas (2001 Version) File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas2003Trailer1.jpeg|Title card File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas2003Trailer2.jpeg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas2003Trailer3.jpeg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas2003Trailer4.jpeg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas2003Trailer5.jpeg|Title card in the 2003 trailer File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas2003Trailer6.jpeg|VHS & DVD Covers for the 2003 trailer File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas2003Trailer7.jpeg|Hit Entertainment Trailer (located on Angelina Ballerina The Show Must Go On Christmas In Mouseland 2003 Version) DVD & VHS Packaging Australian releases Wiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Front cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasBackCover.jpg|Back cover Wigglywigglyxmas.jpg|Full cover File:CABF1DE3-9726-4E09-860E-CCC034F3215A.jpeg|VHS Tape Wigglywigglyxmasinlay.jpg|Inlay cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999Re-Release.jpg|1999 cover WWCAU1999VHSInsideCover.jpg|1999 inside cover $_14.jpg|1999 VHS tape Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999DVD.jpg|DVD DVD-The-Wiggles-Wiggly-Wiggly-Christmas-_57.jpg|DVD back cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999DVDBackCover.jpeg|DVD back cover without Roadshow logo Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999DVDDisc.jpg|DVD disc 20160905_131514.jpg|Booklet 20160905_131501.jpg|Booklet inside North American releases File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOriginalUnreleaseUSVHSCover.jpeg|US Original Unreleased VHS Cover File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-USVHSCover.jpeg|Full US VHS Cover File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-USVHSTapeVersion1.jpeg|Tape Version 1 File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-USVHSTapeVersion2.jpeg|Tape Version 2 File:Wiggly,WigglyXmasVHSBackCoverwithBarneyCDRom.jpeg|Back Cover with Barney CD-Rom File:561A57EF-B517-4A60-9FD3-6EDA5512931A.jpeg|Canadian VHS Back Cover IMG_5129.jpg|Canadian VHS Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSADVDFullCover.jpg|US DVD cover 20160618_111719.jpg|Canadian DVD Cover 20160618_111726.jpg|Back cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSADVD.jpg|US and Canadian disc File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSDVD2007cover.png|2007 re-release DVD Cover File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSDVD2007backcover.png|Back cover File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSDVD2007disc.jpg|Disc Other releases WigglyWigglyChristmasUKVHS.JPG|UK VHS Full Cover WigglyWigglyChristmasUKVHSInsideCover.JPG|UK VHS inside cover WigglyWigglyChristmasUKVHSTape.JPG|UK VHS tape WigglyWigglyChristmasUKVHSTapeSpine.JPG|UK VHS tape spine 8886356041568-800x800.jpg|HK DVD Cover 041568-800x800.jpg|Back cover C7A1ED03-4B8A-4D95-BD52-C8B57F98CF5B.jpeg|Disc Wiggly,WigglyChristmasHongKongDVD.png|V.2 HK DVD Cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasHongKongDVDbackcover.png|Back cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasHongKongDVDdisc.png|Disc Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-iTunesCover.png|iTunes Cover File:Wiggly,Wiggly,Christmas.jpg|Amazon Prime VHS / DVD Gallery 1997 AUS VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasGeneralExhibition.png|General Exhibition ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids.jpg|ABC for Kids promo 1999 AUS VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999GeneralExhibition.jpg ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids logo (1992-2009) Oh!WigglesVideos.jpg|Oh, Wiggles Videos trailer 1999 UK VHS File:DisneyUKWarningScreen.jpeg File:ClosedCaptionLogo.jpeg File:ClosedCaptionInfo.jpeg File:ECILogo.jpeg File:DisneyUKVideosLogo.jpeg File:DisneyUKPromo1999.jpeg File:WTandYYUKPromo.jpg File:DisneyUKPromo1999-2.jpeg File:TASPromo.jpeg File:DisneyUKPromo1999-3.jpeg File:SSPromo.jpeg File:DisneyUKPromo1999-4.jpeg File:WTPPromo.jpeg File:DisneyUKPromo1999X5.jpeg File:MulanPromoVersion2.jpeg File:Mickey'sOnceUponAChristmasPromo.jpeg DisneyUKVideosLogo.jpeg 2000 US VHS File:PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:DistributedByLyrickStudiosLogo.png File:Barney'sNightBeforeChristmasVHSTrailer.png File:YummyYummy-LyrickPromowithNumber.png File:WiggleTime-LyrickPromowithNumber.png 2002 US VHS File:PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG File:Barney'sNightBeforeChristmasVHSTrailer.png File:YummyYummy-LyrickPromowithNumber.png File:WiggleTime-LyrickPromowithNumber.png 2003 US DVD HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:46B527EE-FDE9-4C84-81DD-D4ED28B0AE10.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Trailers.jpg|Trailers menu TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailer.png File:TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailer2.png File:Barney'sBestMannersYouInvitationToFun!VHS&DVDCovers.png File:Barney'sBestMannersYouInvitationToFun!VHS&DVDTrailer.png File:Kipper-LetItSnowVHSTrailer.jpg File:AngelinaBallerina-TheShowMustGoOn-ChristmasInMouselandTrailer.jpeg File:BobtheBuilderAChristmasToRememberTrailer.jpeg File:RubbadubbersMusicVideo.png File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu 2006 AUS DVD Wiggly,WigglyChristmasandLights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen File:ABCDVDLogo2001.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-AustralianDVDMenu.jpg|Main menu Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-AustralianSongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-AustralianSongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu 2 2007 US DVD WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Fullscreen).png WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Fullscreen).jpeg APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer2.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer3.png SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:1997